


Confrontation Vacation: Seeking Out Nathan

by vincentupsdellred



Series: Confrontation Vacation [2]
Category: Tropicats
Genre: Cat, Confrontation, Cubby - Freeform, Elsie - Freeform, F/M, Nesbit, Olivia - Freeform, Out, Tropicats - Freeform, Vacation, confrontation vacation, nathan - Freeform, seeking, seeking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentupsdellred/pseuds/vincentupsdellred
Summary: Elsie leaves her hut to calm her new boyfriend and roommate, Nathan Nesbit, but he is nowhere to be found. Elsie asks for directions from Ava, who scoffs and redirects the topic toward the dogs. Elsie then goes to Olivia, who gives directions to Nathan's city. Elsie rows her kayak over to the human-infested island, where she sells her kayak, gets tired, buys a drink, and finds her way to the port, which she calls a "huge coastal building". While on the cruise, Elsie eats herself sick, and the cruise stops for her until she recovers her health. The cruise's captain checks on Elsie's health once more before she leaves the cruise, at which point Elsie gets surrounded by paparazzi. Elsie uses a borrowed cell phone to get a taxi to Nathan's apartment, but the taxi pulls over at an alley. Elsie walks down the alley to Nathan's apartment building, in which she gets lost until she finds a piece of paper. Elsie uses the paper and the arrows on the walls to guide her to Nathan's apartment. Soon after Elsie arrives, however, Nathan proposes to her. Elsie reluctantly accepts.





	Confrontation Vacation: Seeking Out Nathan

**Author's Note:**

> Elsie was expecting Nathan Nesbit to stay for a while. Therefore, when he was nowhere to be found, Elsie was very worried for him. When Elsie first saw that Nathan was gone, she thought that he had been taken captive.

As Elsie left her hut, she thought of how she could calm Nathan down after the scene that he had witnessed earlier that morning. However, Nathan was nowhere to be found. Elsie went to Ava to ask her what happened to Nathan. "Have you seen a human named Nathan Nesbit?" Ava rolled her eyes. "Nathan had the audacity to ask me why I told Lily that I'd set up her little tea party to bring those nasty dogs to justice." Ava made a sarcastic gesture with the phrase "tea party". "I told that jerk that I would kick him off this island if he lied, as I haven't heard of any human telling the truth, but I do know about how conniving those wicked canines are." Ava added.  
"I think I'll go to Olivia and ask her where Nathan is." Elsie said.  
"Okay, but you might also want to talk to Cubby." Ava said. Elsie ignored Ava's statement and went to Olivia's laboratory. "Have you seen a human named Nathan Nesbit?" Elsie asked.  
Olivia answered, "Nathan asked me where the nearest trash can was. However, there was no trash can, so I commissioned Ava to build it. Apparently, this fiasco began when Nathan met Ava."  
"Do you know where Nathan went?" inquired Elsie. Olivia scratched her head. "Hmmm..." she said. Elsie got nervous. "I remember that Nathan wore all purple, and his suitcase had several congress stickers, which means he came from the capital city. Also, he didn't sound foreign, so his city must be near this island. Therefore, Nathan is probably here." Olivia pointed to a map on her door. "Row your kayak over to the human-infested island, and take a cruise over to Nathan's city."  
Elsie thanked Olivia before returning to her hut to pack her stuff. After that, she pulled out her kayak and dragged it to the shore, where she put herself and her belongings in the kayak, and pushed the kayak into the sea. By the time Elsie realized it was sundown, she was already almost at the human-infested island, so she went the rest of the way to the human-infested island.  
After stepping onto the human-infested island, Elsie saw several weird boxes with odd-looking "eyes" on them. Elsie walked up to a woman who was pointing one of the weird boxes at her. "What is that?" Elsie asked. She pointed to the odd-looking box that seemed to be staring at her. The woman was too busy recording Elsie to answer. Elsie went back to her kayak, took her stuff out of it, and dragged it to an extremely long wooden platform, where she met another man. "How much do you want for that kayak?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Elsie asked. "There is a thing called the "cabana" that is a rectangular piece of paper." the man said to Elsie, who pulled some rectangular pieces of paper out of her pocket. While pointing at each of Elsie's pieces of paper, the man said, "This is a 5 cabana bill, this is a 20 cabana bill, and this is a 126 cabana bill." He then looked up at Elsie's face and added, "How many cabanas will you take for your yacht?" Elsie asked for 300 cabanas. The man obliged, and Elsie left with her belongings and without the kayak.  
Elsie wandered on the island until she was tired. She then nabbed a free drink from a fridge in front of a bodega. After drinking the drink, she was given a map. Upon reading the map, Elsie stopped wandering and sprinted to the huge coastal building, where she managed to get a last-minute cruise ticket to Nathan's city. However, Elsie was perplexed when she saw three tourists in her room. Elsie was too concerned with seeing Nathan to care.  
When Elsie first saw the Chinese buffet, she was amazed at how much food was inside it. Elsie ate herself sick on the buffet, and barely managed to avoid vomiting. Nonetheless, the cruise made an emergency stop for her. The cruise only pulled forward when its staff was certain that Elsie would not puke or have her stomach rupture. The rest of the cruise trip went like a blur. When Elsie left the cruise, the captain himself checked on her health. "Are you okay?" asked the captain. "I don't want you to be mad at me, okay?" Elsie said, "Yes."  
Elsie looked around her and saw that she was surrounded by people who seemed to love her very much, even though she didn't know their names. One of them happened to have a camera. Elsie asked the teen with the camera, "Why are there so many people around me?" The teen attempted to explain the crowd's presence. "We're paparazzi and fans. Paparazzi make famous men and women famous, and fans love famous men and women." Elsie didn't get it, but she continued to walk down the boulevard. One of Elsie's fans offered her a cell phone. She accepted it, and called a taxi to take her to Nathan's house.  
The taxi driver took Elsie as far as she could before stopping in front of a few alleys. "Nathan's house is at the end of this alley," said the taxi driver, who pointed to the alley to the right from Elsie's side of the taxi. "There is a courtyard at the end of the alley. Go to the far left corner and take the door opposite the alley." Elsie offered money, but the taxi driver refused it, so Elsie left and walked down the alley to her right. The alley kept on curving to the left, which made Elsie very nervous. Even though Elsie was walking through a slum, she was still followed by paparazzi, which made her more nervous. When Elsie finally reached the courtyard, she took the door that she was told to take.  
Once Elsie was in the building, however, she got lost in a labyrinth of hallways and tacked-on additions in which she realized she did not know the right apartment number. Elsie suffered a nervous breakdown. While crying, Elsie was given a paper that read, "7C|E1". It took a while for Elsie to stop crying, but once she did, she read the paper. She then noticed several arrows on the walls that directed Elsie to Suite 7C. Once in Suite 7C, Elsie walked past a lobby, down a long hallway, through an enclosed balcony, and to Unit E1. Elsie bent over and rang the doorbell, which was at the same level as her knees. The door opened as Nathan said hello to Elsie, who quickly stood up straight. "Oh, I almost forgot," Nathan said. "I'll be right back." Nathan went to her bed, pulled out a diamond ring, and showed it to Elsie while getting onto his knees. "Elsie," Nathan said, "will you marry me?" Elsie blushed. At first, she thought it was too early to decide, but then she thought of Lily. "I think my answer is a... 'yes'." Elsie stammered. Once again, Nathan broke into a happy dance.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> When Elsie was introduced to the cabana, she had discovered a currency, or form of money (There are six cabs in a caban, and 21 cabans in a cabana).
> 
> When Elsie noticed that she had fans and paparazzi, she started to think that maybe she wasn't isolated after all. This resulted in Elsie realizing that her island was part of a TV sitcom right at the moment when Nathan proposed to her.


End file.
